Dark Innocence
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was literally, the same age as his son, and yet he could make her feel like a woman. Touching her, seductive and powerful all at the same time...her body was his Shrine, and he was her God...so long as Narcissa never found out. Kagome finds herself in a predicament that could mean trouble for Lucius and herself if anyone ever found out...but what can she do!


**Dark Innocence**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was literally, the same age as his son, and yet he could make her feel like a woman. Touching her, seductive and powerful all at the same time...her body was his Shrine, and he was her God...so long as Narcissa never found out. Kagome finds herself in a predicament that could mean trouble for Lucius and herself if anyone ever found out...but what can she do?!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairings: Kagome/Lucius – Kagome/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**-x-x-x-**

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, and as of three weeks ago...I'm no longer a virgin. It's strange in a sense...I hadn't expected things to turn out this way. I had never expected to have lost my innocence to...well...I suppose I should start from the beginning._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Months Ago)**

"Kagome!"

Turning around, seventeen year old Kagome looked to see a fellow Slytherin making her way over towards her. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Her childhood friend since she could remember. Next to Pansy were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott; two more slithering snakes making their way over to her.

"Pansy, our O.W.L's are today, you excited?"

"Yes, I'm excited! Just...not about that." Pansy sneered at a passing Gryffindor, before turning her smile back to Kagome.

"I will never understand your absolute hatred towards that Granger girl, she's actually really smart, study sessions with her are sure to help one see better results in ones scores."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "A Ravenclaw, I swear that you should have been a Ravenclaw. You're ruining my exceptionally happy mood, Kagome."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Forgive my rudeness, what are you so cheery for?"

"Draco's end of the school year Party! You know, now that everything that's horrible and bad has been brought down by The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, we can relax and rest at ease. His mother and father are putting together a little soiree after graduation. Now, mind you, it's Slytherin only. Oh...shame really that Headmaster Snape couldn't attend."

Kagome smiled, that was something she owed a great deal of thank to her Potions Professor...having told her a while back the password into his private collection of Potions, she was able to find a specifically marked Anti-Venom, a cure for Nagini's poison. "He has to undergo therapy and constant Blood Infusions at St. Mungos; otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't miss a gathering of teenage hormones and graduating sexual tension."

Blaise couldn't stop the laugh that passed her lips. "I'm looking forward to this _soiree_ even more now that I know Hormones are going to be there."

Theodore gave a sidelong look at Blaise before walking off. Kagome smiled as she watched Theodore leave the small group, turning her eyes on Blaise, she shook her head, "I think you crossed the privacy line with Theo, Blaise."

"He's just sad because he won't be going. Mommy and Daddy are taking him to Rome for a Vacation, and then he'll be off to Rome's Private Wizards Seminary...one of the only Seminary's for boys only. I told Theodore that I'd sneak a young chit over to his dorm once he was settled in and pleading for female companionship."

"You know, keep that up, and he'll hex you into oblivion. Your family's bloodline will end with a perverted Italian."

Blaise feigned a hurt heart as he placed his hand on his chest, "that pains me, Kagome. Truly, that pains me."

Pansy sighed, "look, here is the invite, Draco wanted to give it to you, but McGonagall called him up to the Headmasters office. She's in charge till Snape gets back; I only wish he'd been in charge while we were still attending. You know, if he'd been in charge, the points at the end of our _first _year would have been _drastically_ different."

"Oh," Kagome laughed, "you mean when Dumbledore started handing out points of outstanding numbers for the stupidest of things? What was it, fifty points for playing a game of chess?"

"Honestly, all they got was one hundred and sixty points for rule breaking." Pansy glared hatefully at the golden single. Yeah, only the Gryffindor Princess had returned to finish off her classes. Harry and Ron had gone off to take the Auror Exam. A three year exam that the majority of Slytherin hoped they'd fail.

"No one will argue that, I'm sure those of the Lion like class will gloat their winnings, oh...that reminds me...We should congratulate Draco on his capturing the Snitch."

Pansy and Blaise both paled, "I'd advise otherwise." Blaise spoke so that only Kagome and Pansy could hear him.

Pansy nodded, "He wasn't pleased at all, since Potter wasn't the Gryffindor Seeker, he said it was worse than losing to Potter, it was a win against a less than worthy opponent."

"...well, surely he'd be more enraged if I were to waltz up and laugh at him for only being able to defeat Gryffindor when their prized Seeker was no longer there to play...or am I wrong in my assumption?"

"Just don't bring it up in any manner of phrase, here's your invite." Pansy handed Kagome the letter. "Look, we'll see you later, good luck on your O.W.L's, I'm going to go and get in some last minute cramming."

Kagome waved her farewell and looked the invite over, breaking the dark green seal on with **DM **pressed into the wax. She pulled out the thin piece of folded parchment, reading the letter was curious eyes before smiling.

_**To Miss. Higurashi,**_

_**The Malfoy family would like to extend an invitation to the Malfoy Manor for a Graduation Soiree for the Seventh year Slytherins and SELECT few others. We hope you will join us in this wondrous occasion and celebration. A Portkey has been enclosed to keep undesirables from attending, and will be activated on the night after you and your fellow students return home from Hogwarts at exactly seven-thirty. We hope to see you at the party.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Weeks Later)**

Kagome turned and glanced over her shoulder at the clock on her shelf, the time read seven-twenty. Next to the clock lay her O.W.L's results, all passing with outstanding's.

Looking into the mirror in her now abandoned home, Kagome smiled, her body fitting beautifully in a black snake strap back gown. The gown itself was made of a black silk blend, the back of the dress dipped low to her hips with a solid white gold snake running down her spine with multiple white gold thin chains running from the snake to the sides of the gown, the dress pooled preciously around her bare feet and the front dipped gently towards her cleavage, though concealing the most of it.

Grabbing a pair of solid white gold snake T-strap heels, silver straps and black soles, she pulled them on before checking her appearance once more. To complete her ensemble was a sin snake pendant, a white gold snake wrapped carefully around a tear cut emerald, the snakes' tale dangling down towards her cleavage. Smiling, Kagome spritzed a bit of perfume on her wrists and neck, the scent was called Pure Poison and was one of her favorites out of the few that she had. Pulling the long skirt of her dress up, she strapped a black leather wand holster to her right leg before placing her wand in it and letting the dress fall gently back around her feet. Pulling her hair up in a half up and half down twist, she applied a small amount of candy red lip gloss and left her face alone otherwise.

"Am I missing anything?" She looked curiously around, her eyes touching every inch of her body, even scanning her dark mark before reaching out to grab her Portkey. The clock turned seven-thirty, and she vanished from her quiet mansion.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter to Dark Innocence. I hope you all enjoy this story and will continue to read this one and the others I'm writing. Love you guys a bunch-a-munch! Review and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
